Una Navidad como ninguna otra
by Tsukinokourei
Summary: Aomine recibe una invitación a una cena de Navidad en casa de Kagami. Momoi decide ayudar a verlo presentable para ir pero Aomine comienza a hartarse y termina quedándose en su casa... hasta que la llamada de Kuroko lo hace salir corriendo hacia el apartamento de Kagami. Sin saber que si no hubiera ido se habría perdido de lo que calificaría como la mejor Navidad.
1. Una Navidad como ninguna otra

Un pequeño Aokaga de navidad xD También tengo un Kagakuro a medias que espero poder terminar y subir pronto xD

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_**Una Navidad como ninguna otra**_

-¡Satsuki, esto es una tontería!

-¡Dai-chan, deja de moverte!

Aomine trataba de detener a la chica del cabello rosado para que dejara de ponerle todos esos productos en el cabello. Llevaba 30 minutos arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la "ayuda" de Momoi. Aunque más que aceptar, no había tenido otra opción.

Todo había sido culpa de su torpeza por no notar que Momoi entraba a su habitación cuando leía aquella invitación (por milésima vez) a una cena de Navidad en el apartamento del as de Seirin. Momoi estaba perfectamente enterada de que ese chico pelirrojo, de alguna manera, había hecho un cambio interesante en el mundo de Aomine. Aunque éste último lo negara y se riera cuando Momoi hacía alusión a su "enamoramiento" con el tigre inocente de Seirin.

-¡Maldición, ya basta!

Aomine se levantó de la silla ante una Momoi que lo miraba con desaprobación mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-¡Moo, está bien! ¡Me adelantaré pero no tardes Dai-chan!

Aomine se fue mascullando entre dientes hacia su habitación mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello para deshacer todo lo que Momoi había hecho. Después de que ésta viera la invitación había sido prácticamente imposible quitarle la idea de que Aomine tenía que hacer acto de presencia de manera "apantallante" en aquella fiesta. Por eso se encontraba ese día en su casa preparándolo para la fiesta. Según ella, ese era el momento perfecto para declarársele al pelirrojo.

-_¿Declararme? ¡Sí, claro!_

¿Que le gustaba Kagami? ¿A él? ¿A Aomine Daiki? ¿El as de Tōō enamorado del as de Seirin? ¿El obsesionado de los pechos tras ese bote sin fondo?...

. . .

Bueno, ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con declarársele!

Se dejó caer en la cama suspirando. Si Momoi estaba perfectamente enterada de que ese chico de Seirin era en particular especial para él, eso era porque él estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que sentía hacia él. Si lo negaba era para que sus malditos sentimientos dejaran de crecer cada vez que lo veía o cuando alguien lo mencionaba… y probablemente Momoi lo sabía, razón por la cual cuando estaba con él no dejaba de mencionar a Kagami.

-…

Kagami Taiga. Por qué, cuándo y cómo no tenía idea, pero ese chico había burlado todo y se había metido en sus pensamientos para no irse. Si estaba jugando básquetbol (con otra persona) no podía no pensar en él y en lo divertido que era jugar con él; si estaba comiendo, tratando de ver algo, a punto de dormir… cualquier cosa ahí estaba Kagami, presente en su cabeza con su sonrisa idiota (-mente adorable).

Por si fuera poco no sabía por qué esa invitación había llegado a su puerta en manos de Kuroko, con el "mensaje de Kagami" diciendo que le gustaría mucho que pudiera ir aunque fuera sólo un rato. Hablando con otras personas se había enterado de que todas las invitaciones habían llegado por correo, sin mensajes especiales ni un Kuroko mensajero (cual cupido), ni nada por el estilo. Entonces se había pasado la última semana tratando de responder la dichosa pregunta que a su vez terminaba en algunas más.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué solamente él?

¿Por qué el mensaje?

¿Por qué había sido Kuroko y no Kagami?

No era la primera vez que alguna acción de Kagami (o en este caso de Kuroko referente a Kagami) lo dejaba pensando mil cosas. Estaba esa vez que Kagami le había hablado de la nada preguntándole si quería ir a comer a su casa porque había hecho demasiada comida, o cuando después de juga irse a duchar a su apartamento Kagami le había dicho que era muy tarde y que sería mejor que se quedara (con sus mejillas enrojecidas, haciendo imposible que Aomine se fuera en tres días), o simplemente cuando se enviaban mensajes y sus conversaciones no acababan sino hasta que había amanecido. Con todo eso y otras cosas, le gustaba pensar que Kagami tenía sentimientos románticos por él, pero cuando no tenía la adrenalina de estar hablando con Kagami la realidad lo golpeaba y le decía que probablemente no era nada. Aunque Momoi y Kuroko hicieran alusión de vez en cuando a que ambos sentían lo mismo no se creía que el inocente de Kagami se sintiera atraído por un pervertido como él. No podía dejar de recordar con mucha vergüenza que no sólo una vez había molestado a Kagami con bromas del tipo "¿Por qué no te quitamos esa inocencia de una vez?" mientras lo tocaba malintencionadamente… claro, eso lo hacía antes de darse cuenta que en verdad quería quitarle esa inocencia y que hacer esas bromas probablemente sólo espantaban a Kagami… y además no le hacían bien a su parte baja.

Movió un poco su cabeza a un lado, viendo en su mesa de noche el reloj marcando las 8:25. La hora de la cita era a las 7:30. Entre Momoi convenciéndolo de usar aquel traje y de arreglarle el cabello el tiempo había pasado y ya se le había hecho tarde. Claro que al momento de tener la invitación en sus manos se había hecho cargo de estar libre para poder asistir a esa fiesta, cena o lo que fuera (su familia ahora se encontraba felizmente cenando en algún restaurante lujoso). Independientemente de Momoi diciéndole que debía ir para declararse, quería asistir porque después de todo era ver a Kagami (ya tenía tiempo que había superado su "no voy a verlo a él" cuando obviamente era así), pero ahora comenzaba a desanimarse. No le apetecía llegar y sentir todas esas miradas sobre él por llegar tarde, para que probablemente Kagami ni notara que estaba decentemente arreglado para verlo a él. (Secretamente le había parecido interesante la idea de "apantallar" de Momoi)

Suspiró rendido y se giró un poco cerrando los ojos y tratando de olvidarse de todo, convenciéndose de que era mejor así. No importaba si era una oportunidad de ver a Kagami. No importaba que su invitación hubiera tenido un mensaje especial. No importaba que estuviera vistiendo un traje y su cabello estuviera inundado en productos. No importaba si incluso había comprado algo para el chico. ¡No importaba!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono de su teléfono, se movió parpadeando un poco confundido, de alguna manera se sentía desorientado, después de algunos segundos se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Volteó a ver el reloj, 9:47. Se pasó una mano por el rostro extendiendo su mano hacia su celular, contestando sin mirar la pantalla, molesto por la forma en que lo habían despertado.

-¿Qué?

Hubo un leve momento de silencio en la otra línea. Aomine se quitó la mano de la cara confundido, escuchó un par de voces lejanas y segundos después una voz reconocida le habló.

-"_¿Aomine-kun?"_

El chico suspiro dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

-"¿Qué quieres Tetsu?"

-"_Saber por qué le tienes que hablar de esa manera a Kagami-kun"_

-¿Qué?

-"_¿Por qué no estás aquí Aomine-kun? Creí que el mensaje de Kagami-kun aseguraría tu lugar aquí"_

-Sólo no tenía ganas… oye, ¿qué te importa?

-"_Kagami-kun está un poco decepcionado, ¿sabes?" _

-Sí, claro

-"_Kagami-kun estaba muy ansioso de que llegaras después de que Momoi-san llegara."_

_-_Ajá

-"_Desde hace un rato Kagami-kun-"_

-Kagami, Kagami, Kagami ¡ya basta! Ahora que lo pienso probablemente tú dices todo eso sin que él esté enterado.

-"_¿De qué estás hablando?"_

-Que si tanto quería Kagami que fuera, ¿Por qué te mandó a ti? ¿Por qué me estás llamando tú? ¡¿Por qué me presionas tanto?! Maldición

-"_Porque Kagami-kun estaba avergonzado y decidió esperar a la vuelta de la esquina, porque cuando le contestaste de esa manera sólo lo hiciste sentir culpable y me devolvió el teléfono diciéndome que colgara y porque Kagami-kun en realidad esperaba que vinieras. Pero no te preocupes, si no me crees en un segundo lo busco para que te responda él mismo."_

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Explícamelo tú! ¡Tet-

Se calló cuando volvió a escuchar voces en el teléfono, esta vez mucho más claras.

En ese momento, en la cocina del apartamento de Kagami:

-¡¿P-por qué?! ¡Te dije que colgaras!

-Él quiere hablar contigo Kagami-kun

Kagami se hizo para atrás sonrojado mientras Kuroko le extendía el teléfono.

-¡N-no es cierto! ¡Estaba molesto cuando contestó! ¡Sólo cuelga!

-Imposible Kagami-kun, no me cree que lo estuvieras esperando ni nada de lo demás, por eso está molesto. Tienes que decirle que todo es verdad.

-¡¿Y-y eso en qué va a ayudar?!

-Si se lo dices va a venir

Kagami evitó su mirada y sujetó con fuerza la barra detrás de él.

-¡P-pero si no quiere venir está bien!

-Pero me dijiste que en serio querías que viniera, por eso fuimos a su casa a darle la invitación.

Kagami lo miró sonrojado.

-¡Pero no quiere venir! N-no importa, sólo dile que no importa

-Pero hiciste prácticamente la cena para verlo a él Kagami-kun

-¡N-no es cierto!

-Bueno, pero durante toda la preparación estuviste escogiendo y haciendo cosas que pensabas que le iban a gustar

-¡KUROKO!

Kagami apretó la mano de Kuroko haciendo que colgara.

-¡Y-ya está bien! ¡No tiene que venir si no quiere!

Después de decir eso Kagami se escabulló fuera de la zona de la cocina. Kuroko suspiró viendo cómo se acercaba nerviosamente a los demás (la mitad bajo efectos del alcohol). Momoi volteó a verlo confundida, según ella Aomine no iba a llegar mucho después que ella lo hiciera, pero al parecer el chico había cambiado de planes. Miró la pantalla y volvió a marcar al número de su amigo, colocando el teléfono en su oído, pero nadie contestó. Volvió a marcar algunas veces pero nadie contestaba. Momoi se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa Tetsu-kun?

Kuroko negó y colgó, volteó a ver a Kagami, que rellenaba vasos y platos rápidamente a personas perdiendo sus 5 sentidos. Sonrió.

-Aomine-kun viene para acá.

Las personas se movían sobresaltadas cuando un chico corría a toda velocidad entre ellas, a veces quitándolas descaradamente y gritándoles a las de un poco más lejos que se quitaran de en medio.

-_¡Maldición!_

Aomine respiraba entrecortadamente mientras corría por las calles llenas de gente. Sabía que el apartamento de Kagami estaba lejos pero no quería tener que lidiar con las masas de gente usando cualquier medio de transporte. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes, no podía dejar de reprocharse que debía haber ido hacía un par de horas, que debía haberle hecho caso a esa chica. Quizás no habría apantallado pero no habría hecho sentir mal a Kagami.

Se detuvo bruscamente al no poder adelantarse a un alto, ahora todos los autos pasaban rápidamente haciéndole imposible esquivarlos y cruzar.

-¡AHH! ¡MIERDA!

Su grito sobresaltó a las personas a su lado pero no le importó. Sólo se recargó en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar la respiración. Sentía el aire chocando contra él, hasta ese momento notó que en realidad hacía frío. Al salir no había tomado el saco ni la gabardina que Momoi había preparado para él. Seguro se molestaría con él, después de todo había preparado todo eso para ayudarlo pero en aquel momento realmente sólo le importaba una cosa: Llegar al apartamento de Kagami.

-¡Ya entendí! ¡No tienes que gritar! ¡Ahora regreso!

Kagami salió y cerró la puerta del apartamento suspirando. No sabía cómo tantas botellas de sake habían llegado a su apartamento, antes de darse cuenta la mitad de los invitados estaban ebrios y ahora resultaba que querían helado de la nada. Más para escapar de ellos que por complacerlos había dicho que iría él así que ahí se encontraba. Ver a sus compañeros de equipo así no le causaba gran conmoción, más bien era ver a esos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros comenzando a actuar de formas extrañas. (Midorima gritando a los 4 vientos que le devolvieran a Takao, Murasakibara apilando un montón de sillas para que Akashi se sentara en ellas y Akashi recortando con sus tijeras algo parecido a una corona, de alguna extraña manera Kise parecía el más controlado aunque de pronto se ponía a hablar solo) Kuroko le había dicho que si invitaba a todos no se vería obvio que se moría por que Aomine fuera así que le había hecho caso y había invitado a todos esos chicos… aunque sospechaba que Kuroko quería ver a alguien en especial… justo como…

-…

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, tratando de quitarse de la mente a aquel chico. No iría después de todo. Suspiró una vez más y se dirigió al elevador, presionando el botón. Éste no tardó en llegar y con un leve sonido se abrieron las puertas, apenas entró y presionó el botón para bajar escuchó pasos apresurados por las escaleras y vio sobresaltado a una persona chocando contra la pared de enfrente después de subir a tal velocidad.

-_¿Qué_…¡! ¡¿Aomine?!

El chico de Tōō volteó rápidamente, sorprendiéndose.

-¡K-Kag-

En aquel momento las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Aomine se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos hacia el elevador, para después agacharse un poco completamente incrédulo.

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?!

No tardó un segundo antes de volver a bajar las escaleras rápidamente que sólo hacía unos segundos había subido haciendo que casi se le parara el corazón.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Kagami salió rápidamente para subir por las escaleras, pero se detuvo al ver a un Aomine recargado en la pared prácticamente sin aire pero pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

-O-oi…que…coin-cidencia…

-…

-…

-…

Kagami comenzó a reírse al oir eso de un Aomine sin aire que seguramente había bajado rodando las escaleras para llegar antes que el elevador. Después de unos segundos dejó de reírse. Ninguno dijo nada, al estar quieto Aomine pudo calmar su respiración. Finalmente suspiró y se pasó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza evitando ver a Kagami.

-Es tarde… lo siento

-¿Eh? No… está bien…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Aomine se maldijo por no haber pensado en qué decirle antes de llegar. ¿Había tenido todo el camino y toda la subida y bajada de escaleras para un "es tarde, lo siento"?

-No tenías que venir si no querías

Aomine se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a Kagami bajando un poco su brazo. El pelirrojo miraba el piso y parecía un poco nervioso.

-Si Kuroko te dijo que tenías que venir… no… no quería que vinieras si no tenías ganas. No tienes que quedarte, si quieres puedes irte. Yo hablaré con Kuroko, no debió obligarte a venir. No quería molestarte…

-Kagami

-… ―alzó un poco la mirada― ¿Qué-

-Sal conmigo

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡!

En un segundo el rostro de Kagami se tornó rojo y se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente chocando con las puertas del elevador.

-¡¿Q-q-q-qué-qué estás d-diciendo?! ¡¿Es-estás loco!? ¿¡P-por qué dices-…― bajó rápidamente la cabeza― S-sí

Volvieron a quedarse callados, Aomine se sobresaltó y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Kagami, que se iba dejando caer recargado en las puertas del elevador cubriéndose el rostro (que claramente estaba rojo). Lo que había dicho había sido por pura reacción, ni siquiera había esperado que Kagami le diera una respuesta, simplemente lo había dicho…y Kagami había dicho… sí

-_¿Eh?_

¿Sí?

-_¡¿Eh?!_

¡¿SÍ?

Aomine se acercó rápidamente a Kagami y se agachó frente a él.

-¿¡En serio?!

Vio a Kagami asintiendo aún cubriéndose el rostro. De pronto su corazón latía rápidamente y lo único que quería hacer era besar a Kagami… y no tardó en hacerlo. Quitó las manos del rostro de Kagami y lo besó, para sorpresa de éste, que definitivamente no veía eso venir.

-ghm

Kagami apretó los ojos ruborizándose mientras trataba de separarse, pero sólo logró que Aomine soltara sus manos y las pusiera sobre sus mejillas, sujetándolo para que no se separara. Al no poder moverse sólo pudo tomar la muñeca de Aomine y sujetar con fuerza la camisa de éste. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho y un hormigueo se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando Aomine lo hizo separar sus labios para juguetear con su lengua. Su mente se quedó en blanco y no supo qué hacer más que tratar de imitar lo que hacía Aomine, provocando una evidente sonrisa en él.

Cuando al fin se separaron Kagami notó que su respiración estaba muy agitada y agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Escuchó la leve risa de Aomine y sus brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo.

-Mierda… en verdad… estoy muy feliz

Kagami se mordió los labios y abrazó con fuerza al otro chico asintiendo.

-Mhm…

-Siento no haber llegado antes

Kagami negó sujetándolo con más fuerza. Sin poder creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando. Justo cuando se hacía a la idea de que Aomine no aparecería ese día, hacía acto de presencia y además le pedía salir con él. Era demasiado para sus emociones.

-¡!

-¡!

Ninguno había escuchado el sonido del elevador llegando abajo y de las puertas abriéndose. En un segundo Kagami estaba tirado de espaldas y Aomine trataba de no aplastarlo.

-¡D-Dai-chan!

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Kagamicchi!

-Oh, lo siento Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun

Los dos voltearon y vieron dentro del elevador a Momoi cubriéndose la boca, a Kise mirándolos boquiabierto y a Kuroko… sacando una fotografía con su celular.

-Kagami-kun no regresaba así que íbamos a ir a buscarlo

-¡Aominecchi! ¡¿Qué le haces a Kagamicci?!

Kagami se ruborizó en un segundo y trató de levantarse empujando a Aomine.

-¡P-p-párate! ¡Ahomine! ¡! ¡Wa!

De pronto Aomine se enderezaba y lo jalaba ayudándolo a pararse, antes de poder reaccionar vio que Aomine sacaba a Momoi, Kuroko y Kise del elevador tomándolos de la muñeca y sacándolos uno por uno, para después entrar con Kagami y empujarlo contra una de las paredes del elevador. Lo último que vio antes de que se cerraran las puertas fue a los tres con sus expresiones de sorpresa pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… Momoi y Kise se veían emocionados y Kuroko aún con el teléfono sonreía. Pudo salir de su trance y miró a Aomine un poco enfadado.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! ¡No tenías que-mpf

Antes de poder seguir reclamándole Aomine se había apoderado de sus labios y, sin saber cuándo había pasado sus brazos detrás de él rodeándolo, presionaba sus cuerpos juntos. Kagami trató sin mucho éxito de separarlo empujándolo de los hombros… aunque tampoco había tratado con muchas fuerzas. Pasados uno segundos dejó de forcejear y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro chico acercando su rostro y separando sus labios sintiendo gradualmente el calor llenar el pequeño espacio del elevador.

Aomine no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaba ese elevador en llegar al último piso, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder un solo segundo. Una vez arriba tendría que contener sus emociones al estar todos ahí. Por supuesto que no estaba en sus planes no tomarlo de la mano, o no abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no podría tocarlo indecentemente cada que quisiera. Más que no poder, él podría y ni le molestaría que hubiera gente pero seguramente Kagami no se lo permitiría.

Apretó el cuerpo de Kagami al de él y separó sus labios bajando su rostro y besando con suavidad su cuello, provocando algunos suspiros en el otro chico. No sabía por qué pero poder besar esa parte del cuerpo de Kagami lo había dejado muchas noches sin dormir, imaginándose cómo sería y qué clase de reacción causaría en el pelirrojo. En el momento en el que posó sus labios cerca del oído de Kagami se sorprendió al escuchar ese gemido involuntario que se había escapado de los labios de su pequeño tigre, que al notarlo se ruborizó y se cubrió la boca separándolo claramente al borde de un colapso nervioso sin siquiera poder articular una palabra. Ante esa imagen Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hooo… interesante

Vio sobresaltado cómo Aomine extendía su brazo y presionaba un botón, deteniendo el elevador justo en último piso, antes de que abriera las puertas.

-Tenía planeado detenerme al llegar arriba pero…―sonrió más― no estaría mal esperar unos cuantos minutos.

-¡!

-Mooo…Dai-chan debería aprender a controlarse

-Creo que eso es imposible Momoi-san, sobre todo si tiene que controlarse con Kagami-kun

-Pobre Kagamicchi

Los tres subían las escaleras después de que fueran a la tienda por algunas cosas y de que por alguna razón el elevador nunca llegara abajo.

-Pero me alegra que Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun al fin se hayan entendido. Estaba un poco preocupado porque ninguno creía que le gustara al otro.

Momoi asintió, los tres llegaron al último piso.

-Sólo espero que Dai-chan no espante a Kagamin

Apenas dijo eso, los tres escucharon el sonido del elevador y las puertas abrirse, para después ver a Kagami ruborizado saliendo apresuradamente mientras se cubría el cuello con una mano. Al verlos se sobresaltó y se puso aún más nervioso.

-¡N-n-no-no es lo que creen! ¡No-no hicimos nada!

Acto seguido entró al apartamento, segundos después vieron a Aomine salir del elevador con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Ah, ¿acaban de llegar? ¿Por qué no usaron el elevador?

-…

-…

-…Creo que sabes bien por qué no usamos el elevador Aominecchi…

Aomine soltó una risita y caminó hacia el apartamento

-Lo sé…Ah― se detuvo y volteó― Tetsu

-¿? ¿Qué pasa?

-… ―sonrió― Gracias…por llamarme

Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa y negó.

-No es nada, fue sólo porque Kagami-kun no dejaba de preguntar por ti.

Aomine soltó una risita y entró al apartamento. Después de tantas emociones en un solo día ahora se sentía tranquilo, claro que tenía unas ganas incontrolables de saltarle encima a Kagami, pero el simple hecho de saber que ahora estaba saliendo con él le proporcionaba una sensación bastante agradable. Sin ninguna duda esa iba a pasar a la historia como la mejor Navidad de su vida.

.

.::.

* * *

><p>Eiii, tengo un pequeño extra de este fic que subiré pronto, mientras espero que les haya gustado la historia ;w;<p>

No soy muy fan de la navidad pero si es escribir un fic será de (casi) cualquier cosa xDDD


	2. Extra

Ahora sí! El extra después de un buen rato x'D

Espero que les guste!

Sofía: Que bueno que hayan quedado sus personalidades xD tengo unos problemillas con eso jajajaja Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado TTwTT

Ina: Yay! Eso es bueno xD No está en mi "zona de confort" jajaja así que me alegra que haya quedado bien TwT Gracias por tu comentario! (ewe el elevador xD)

* * *

><p><strong>.::.<strong>

**Una Navidad como ninguna otra**

_**Extra**_

-…

Kuroko suspiró por centésima vez al ver a Kagami paseándose nervioso entre la zona de comida y la zona de deportes del centro comercial. Hacía dos días de la cena en su casa y Kagami no había tardado en contarle lo que había pasado con Aomine ese día… por eso estaban ahí tratando de encontrar algo que Kagami pudiera regalarle a Aomine.

Kagami sacó su teléfono y pareció buscar algo en él. El peliceleste fijó su mirada en el colgante que tenía el celular y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. No habría esperado que Aomine fuera del tipo de dar regalos en cualquier ocasión, incluso cuando alguien cumplía años Momoi tenía que obligarlo a comprar algo, pero esta vez lo había hecho por su propia cuenta. No podía evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de lo que Kagami le había contado, después de todo sus mejores amigos al final habían acabado juntos.

-… ― suspiró― _si tan sólo me hubiera quedado un par de minutos más…_

―FLASHBACK―

-¿? ¿Qué?

Kagami volteó a ver a Aomine, que miraba fijamente hacia enfrente. Los dos estaban en la zona de la cocina y Aomine se recargaba en la barra viendo a todos los demás hablando y riendo. Kagami dejó a un lado las cosas que estaba recogiendo. Aomine volteó a verlo.

-Estuve a punto de no venir… ―soltó una risita― Resulta que Satsuki tenía razón.

Kagami lo miró confundido

-… ¿En…qué?

Aomine volvió a soltar otra risita, se enderezó y se acercó a Kagami rodeándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a él, provocando que las mejillas del otro chico se enrojecieran levemente.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Satsuki me dijo que hoy era mi oportunidad de confesarme… y estuve a punto de arruinarlo. Si no hubiera venido probablemente estaría arrepintiéndome en mi habitación y no sé en cuanto tiempo habría reunido el valor para pedirte que salieras conmigo

-¿P-por qué estás diciendo todo esto? ―trató de separarlo evitando su mirada― Es-es raro

-No lo sé, tal vez tomé mucho

-N-ni siquiera has tomado…

-Bueno, ¿Que no puedo ser romántico sin una razón?

-… No deja de ser un poco extraño…

-Tch…Ah, antes de que lo olvide

Aomine lo soltó y buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón. Kagami lo miró confundido, y se sorprendió cuando Aomine sacó una pequeña caja cuadrada envuelta en papel decorativo con un moño y se lo dio.

-Ten

-… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-…Porque es Navidad

-P-pero-

-¡Agh! ¡Sólo tómalo! Creí que no sería tan raro darte algo…

-¡N-no es raro! ― agarró la caja― sólo… no lo esperaba…

-Porque es raro, lo sé

Kagami se sobresaltó

-¡N-no lo dije por-

Se detuvo cuando vio que Aomine aguantaba la risa haciendo como si viera a los demás. Lo empujó un poco sonrojándose.

-¡Idiota! Creí que te habías enfadado…

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-… No sé, eres bipolar

A Aomine le salió una arruga en la frente.

-Hooo, pues déjame decirte que eso también es tu problema ahora

-… ―miró a otro lado― Paso

-¡! ¡Oi!

Kagami comenzó a reír un poco y Aomine sólo suspiró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Si fuera otra persona probablemente seguiría enfadándose, pero era Kagami y aunque a veces pareciera que se enfadaba mucho con él, en realidad no era así.

-Como sea…

-…

-¿?

Aomine vio que Kagami no quitaba la vista de la pequeña caja, pero tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Se acercó y se agachó un poco para ver a Kagami.

-Oi, ¿está todo bien?

-¿Eh? ―alzó la mirada― Ah… sí… sólo… ―evitó su mirada― yo… no tengo nada para ti…

-… ―comenzó a reírse― Si lo tuvieras eso sí sería extraño

-¡P-pero ahora me siento mal!

-No tienes por qué. Después de todo ya te tengo a ti

Kagami se sonrojó. Comenzó abrir la caja fingiendo no estar avergonzado.

-N-no sé cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente

-¿? Es normal

-No lo es, no si eres tú ¿?

Cuando abrió la caja vio un pequeño colgante con forma de un balón de básquetbol, mientras en el frente tenía esa imagen grabada y a color, detrás el metal plateado estaba liso, pero pudo notar unas pequeñas marcas.

-Ah, siento eso. Iba a grabar las iniciales de tu nombre pero el sujeto se confundió y puso las mías. Trató de arreglarlo pero aún así se nota un poco.

Kagami lo vio detenidamente y después de unos segundos pudo notar las dichosas iniciales.

-De todas formas pensé que sería buena idea

-¿?

Vio que Aomine le mostraba sus llaves. En el pequeño aro de metal colgaba una figura igual al colgante que él tenía pero el color del balón era parecido a un rojo, mientras que el de él era naranja.

-Venían juntos pero creí que sería demasiado. Perfecto, ¿eh? Maté dos pájaros de un- ¿?

De pronto vio que el rostro de Kagami se tornaba rojo. Lo miró confundido y bajó su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué- ¡N-na-nada! ―lo metió en la caja nerviosamente― ¡L-l-lo guardaré muy bien!

-Oi, oi ―lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera― ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¡Y-y-ya te dije que nada!

-¿Entonces porque estás así?

-¡P-por nada! ¡Sólo pensé de más! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Pensar de más?... ¿En qué?

-…e-es que… ―miró a un lado rindiéndose mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer― es… s-si venían juntos… ¿Eso... no quiere decir que era un colgante de parejas?

-¿?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡!

En un segundo Aomine se sonrojó, lo había hecho sin pensar pero ahora que lo mencionaba Kagami… eso lo hacía ver como un acosador obsesionado. Había comprado un colgante de parejas y le iba a dar uno a Kagami sin siquiera saber si iban a salir juntos. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué el paquete en el que venían tenía corazones alrededor…

-¡I-idiota! ¡¿P-por qué te fijas en esas cosas?! ―trató de quitárselo― ¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Me lo quedaré yo!

-¡¿D-de qué estás hablando?! ―se hizo a un lado― ¡Es mío! ¡Tú tienes uno!

-¡Por eso! ¡No me hubieras dicho nada! ¡Es demasiado cursi! ¡Dámelo!

-¡¿No que querías ser romántico?! ¡¿Además cómo no lo notaste?!

-¡Ya no quiero ser romántico! ¡Y tú eres el raro que ve de más en las cosas!

-¡¿Hah!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias!

-¡BAKAGAMI BASTA!

-¡BASTA TÚ!

-¡Te compraré otra cosa! ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Sólo dámelo!

-¡No! ―se lo metió a la boca

-¡! ¡OI!

-Haaa… me agradan pero no sé si vaya a poder soportarlos…

-Creo que nadie va a poder Kise-kun

Todos veían como Aomine presionaba las mejillas de Kagami con una mano tratando de que abriera la boca y como Kagami trataba de soltarse mientras lo empujaba.

-Parecen dos niños pequeños…

-Sabía que Dai-chan era muy infantil a veces… pero de alguna manera esto es nuevo

-Me molesta… Kagami-kun tendrá que hacer entrenamiento extra desde el inicio del curso

-¡¿Riko?!

-Daiki está oficialmente fuera de la Generación de los Milagros

-…

-Creo que no puedes-

Volteó a ver a Akashi, sólo para encontrárselo sentado arriba de todas las sillas apiladas y con la corona que había recortado.

-¿Qué?

-No… nada… ya es tarde ¿deberíamos irnos?

-Por favor

Poco a poco se fueron saliendo del apartamento, Kuroko fue el último en salir y antes de hacerlo volteó a ver a los dos chicos que seguían peleándose. Sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta.

-¡AGH! ¡Está bien! ¡Quédatelo! ¡Pero no es nada cursi!, ¡¿Entendiste?!

-… ―miró alrededor― ¿Y fhodos?

Aomine volteó hacia la sala, no había notado el momento en el que todo el ruido se había apagado.

-… No sé…

Volteó a ver a Kagami, que enjuagaba el colgante debajo del grifo. Soltó una risita

-Eres un asqueroso

-¡C-cállate! ¡!

Se sorprendió cuando sintió que Aomine lo abrazaba desde atrás, volteó un poco. Aomine recargaba su frente en su hombro.

-¿Qué?... ¿Te sientes mal?

Escuchó la leve risa de Aomine, sintió como negaba y lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¿Puedo quedarme, cierto?

-…Si quieres, ¿por qué?

-Porque no quiero dejarte sólo

-¿? Pero está bien, no tienes que quedarte si-

-Maldición, ¿qué pasó con ese Bakagami que sólo se sonrojaba y seguía con el flujo de la situación?

-¡¿P-pues qué quieres que te diga?! ¿Está bien que no llegues a tu casa?

-Está bien… oi, Kagami

-¿? ¿Qué pasa?

-… ―alzó un poco la mirada― Feliz Navidad

En pocos segundos Kagami se sonrojó y evitó su mirada. Aomine se rio enderezándose.

-Ah, ahí está

Kagami sólo se avergonzó más y comenzó a reclamarle que por qué decía eso si ya tenía ahí bastante tiempo, mientras le decía todo trataba de alejarse pero Aomine lo sujetaba de la muñeca y no dejaba que se fuera.

―FIN FLASHBACK―

En el centro comercial…

Kuroko miró alrededor en la zona de deportes en la que se encontraban

-Me contaste lo que pasó, pero ¿Por qué quieres comprarle algo Kagami-kun?

-Porque me siento mal que él me haya dado algo y yo no ―tomó un balón― pero no sé qué darle

-… No entiendo muy bien por qué te sientes mal, después de todo era tu casa… es normal que te haya dado algo

-No si no lo pensó como un regalo de formalidad

-…_Bueno, eso sí lo entiendo_…pero tengo otra pregunta Kagami-kun… ¿Por qué sólo en la zona de los dulces y de deportes?

-… porque no sé si hacerle o comprarle algo

-…Yo sé que podrías "hacerle"

-¡Kuroko!

Después de discutir un rato Kagami siguió viendo las cosas. No sabía qué hacer, si le preparaba algo dulce sería demasiado cursi pero si le compraba algo de deportes sería como un regalo cualquiera. Si bien Aomine le había dado algo referente al básquetbol había sido más cercano a lo cursi que a lo convencional (aunque él no lo hubiera notado).

-_¿Un chocolate en forma de balón?... ¡No! N-ni que fuera San Valentín… ¡N-ni siquiera voy a hacer eso en San Valentín! ¡Agh! _―se tomó la cabeza― _¡Esto es muy difícil!_

-¿Kagami?

-¡Tetsu-kun!

El chico volteó sobresaltado, Kuroko también se giró, para ver a Aomine y a Momoi acercándose.

-Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Satsuki quería comprar unas cosas, ¿y ustedes?

-Kagami-kun quería comprarte-

-¡Kuroko!

-Comprarme… ¿qué?

-¡Comprar algo! ¡A nadie en especial!

-¡Ah! Entonces Tetsu-kun y yo buscaremos por allá, Dai-chan tú ayuda a Kagamin

-¡!

-¿Hah?

-¡vamos, Tetsu-kun!

-Aomine-kun, por favor cuida de Kagami-kun

Con eso los dos se fueron dejando a los dos chicos confundidos.

-… Soy sólo yo… ¿o esto fue planeado?

-Maldito Kuroko…_ conque por eso veía su celular hace rato…_

-Bueno… no importa ―lo miró― ¿Qué buscabas?

Kagami volteó a ver a Aomine sorprendido

-Ah… eso… n-no… sólo… n-no era nada en especial…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… ¿Llevamos 3 días saliendo y ya me estas mintiendo?

-¡! ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No te estoy mintiendo!

-Sólo dime qué querías comprar

-¡Nada!

-Kagami

-¡No era nada!

-¿En serio vas a seguir con esto toda la tarde?

-… ―suspiró― ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente seguirme la corriente?

-… ¿Hah?

-¡Quería comprarte algo, ¿está bien?! ―miró a otro lado― ¡Por eso vine con Kuroko! ¡Quería poder comprar algo que te gustara!

Kagami no alzó la mirada, estaba levemente molesto porque no había podido comprar nada sin que Aomine tuviera que enterarse y ahora estaba avergonzado. Ese maldito de Kuroko no había sido de ayuda y además lo había puesto en esta situación, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? No volvería a decirle nada. Había esperado que lo ayudara no que lo delatara.

-¿?

Sintió como Aomine lo abrazaba, se sobresaltó y trató de separarlo.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! ¡Van a vernos!

-Maldición… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo?

-¡¿Hah?!

-Está bien ― se separó― yo sé qué me puedes comprar

-¿?

-Tetsu-kun, ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?

-100%

Momoi y Kuroko se asomaban detrás de los artículos de pesca mirando a los dos chicos que acababan de dejar solos. Kuroko sostenía su teléfono y grababa muy feliz a Kagami y Aomine.

-Aunque le dijera a Kagami-kun qué comprar no estaría convencido y nos habríamos quedado aquí inútilmente hasta que las tiendas cerraran. Así está mejor

-… Suenas muy convencido pero creo que sólo querías grabarlos Tetsu-kun…

-¿? ¿A dónde van?

Momoi volteó y vio que Aomine jalaba a Kagami de la mano alejándose de la zona de deportes.

-Vamos Momoi-san

-¡¿Eh?! Tetsu-kun, ¿no crees que es demasiado? ¡Ah! ¡Espera!

La chica corrió detrás de Kuroko, ambos siguieron a los dos chicos que se paseaban entre los pasillos de comida y dulces, escuchaban a Kagami reclamándole nervioso que lo soltara porque la gente los miraba pero Aomine no le hacía caso y sólo seguía jalándolo. Al final vieron como Aomine se detenía frente a un estante y tomaba algo de él, cuando Kagami lo vio se sobresaltó y comenzó a gritar mientras trataba de irse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le enseñó?

-No sé, no alcanzo a ver

Momentos después Kagami pudo soltarse y le arrojó algo de los estantes a Aomine, para después echarse a correr. Aomine no tardó en seguirlo sin soltar lo que sea que hubiera agarrado del estante.

-Qué raro… ¿Qué le enseñó a Kagamin para que reaccionara- ¡T-Tetsu-kun!

Antes de darse cuenta Kuroko ya estaba frente al estante donde no hacía mucho tiempo estaban los otros dos, corrió hacia él y al llegar volteó a ver los estantes.

-…

-… Creo que Aomine-kun es muy directo

Momoi asintió, viendo los estantes de crema batida junto a las fresas y otros artículos que probablemente Aomine le había propuesto usar y no para ponerle a un pastel. Kuroko soltó una risita, seguramente Kagami le reclamaría por lo que había hecho pero había valido la pena, además después de su "mini pelea" era seguro que iban a pasar el día juntos y con algo de suerte Kagami sabría que podría regalarle al otro chico… y él con algo de suerte iba a poder conseguir más material de esos dos.

.

.::.

* * *

><p>Listo! Me gusta la idea del Aomine cursi que no sabe que es un cursi xDDDD jajajaja Espero que les haya gustado con todo y que me tardé un poco en actualizar este fic TTwTT<p> 


End file.
